


Poder Elegir.

by Muffliat0



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: No puedes alterar al destino aunque así lo quieras, y es algo que Hagita les había advertido en el futuro de su otra línea temporal; aun así, intentaron hacerlo, salvar a Kakeru y darle la vida que Suwa creía haber robado era algo que todos querían.





	Poder Elegir.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Orange pertenecen a Ichigo Takano y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor (en el caso de que lo hubiesen hecho) lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, lo repito, todo lo relacionado con Orange pertenece a Ichigo Takano.
> 
> Contiene Spoilers de Orange Mirai

_"Aunque Kakeru viviera me casaría contigo"._

No puedes alterar al destino aunque así lo quieras, y es algo que Hagita les había advertido en el futuro de su otra línea temporal; aun así, intentaron hacerlo, salvar a Kakeru y darle la vida que Suwa creía haber robado era algo que todos querían.

Naho Takamiya observó ningún punto en específico, más bien su vista estaba perdida en un momento de su vida; hacia diez años que había recibido esa carta donde su yo futuro le pedía que salvara a Kakeru, que borrara sus arrepentimientos; no sabía si su yo del futuro lo había logrado, pero había ocasionado otros arrepentimiento a su yo actual, que ironía, borrar unos sólo para obtener otros.

Si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía era de haber salvado a Kakeru, le agradaba que él siguiese vivo; su carta no especificaba mucho de su futuro, lo que cambió y lo que no; sólo le pedía salvar al chico de cometer suicidio; sin especificarse a su yo de dieciséis a cambio de qué, si perdería algo o no.

La relación que había nacido en el colegio se había alargado hasta muchos años después; pero sin duda no era la bonita y perfecta relación que su futuro pensó. Y es que había omitido tanto de su vida en el futuro que en ese momento se culpaba, aun sabiendo que no era la misma, y que ese yo suyo vivía en otra línea temporal; deseaba enviarle una carta, quejarse y culparle de arruinar su vida.

Observó la carta de nuevo ¿porque a diez años aún la conservaba? Tal vez para asegurarse de que ella desconocía lo que sacrifico por la vida de Kakeru; Azusa le había dicho que su futuro no distaba mucho de lo que su carta decía que era su vida, salvo por que Kakeru seguía con vida; y no decía nada más.

Hagita coincidía en eso; Takako también, el único que decía que su carta venía con las mismas clases de especificaciones era Suwa; él había suspirado y anunciado que sus instrucciones eran simples: salvar a Kakeru a cualquier precio, no importaba más.

Suspiró ante los hechos; no entendía la razón por la cual los únicos que habían omitido cualquier detalle de su futuro habían sido Suwa y ella.

Suwa; pensó en él y sonrió, siempre había estado para ella, incluso ahora, después de diez años seguía siendo él quien se preocupaba más por solucionar los problemas entre ella y Kakeru que el mismo Kakeru ¿le sorprendía? Por supuesto que no. Cada que su novio huía de ella y de todo, Suwa siempre lo jalaba de nuevo a su dirección, cumpliendo esa promesa que le había hecho en nochevieja.

—Te lo agradezco –le sonrió a su amigo cuando le llevo un poco de jugo de naranja, el favorito de la chica.

—No tienes que agradecer, Naho, te hice una promesa cuando íbamos en el colegio –sonrió, como siempre le sonreía, su actitud calmada y su voz pausada, su mirada era cálida, pidiéndole que no desistiera de estar con Kakeru; que las cosas se solucionarían.

—Estoy cansada –admitió ella, sin saber dónde había quedado la suave y delicada Naho que siempre callaba sus problemas, sólo sabía que estaba harta de todo –Suwa, estoy harta de siempre escuchar lo mismo, de esperar que las cosas cambien, pero nunca lo hacen no al menos de la forma que siempre espero que lo hagan, siempre me pides que lo intente, que no huya de Kakeru, pero es el quien siempre huye y si lo hace es porque no quiere permanecer a mi lado; y no pedo obligarlo a permanecer junto mí.

—Él te ama –repitió su amigo –en verdad lo hace, Naho, él hace lo mejor que puede pero...

—Basta de justificarlo Suwa, ya no estamos en el colegio, somos adultos y como tal, tenemos que aprender a solucionar nuestros propios problemas.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes –musito cuando la mujer se puso de pie.

—Gracias, en verdad no quiero volver a la casa de Kakeru.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero deberías pensar en lo que te dije y no darte por vencida con él.

No dijo nada, iba a contestarle que por no darse por vencida con Narause, estaba viviendo un infierno, un infierno que sólo se calmaba y desaparecía cuando lo tenía cerca de él, a Suwa, el único que siempre parecía comprenderla, siempre había sido demasiado ciega para no notarlo, tal vez por esa razón tenía tiempo preguntándose ¿por qué no eligió a Suwa en lugar de a Kakeru? Y soltó un leve suspiró, tal vez porque jamás se le había declarado, él jamás se había interesado en ella de otra forma más que como amiga; y si, en ese momento creía que estaba enamorada de Kakeru, pero en realidad comenzaba a creer que la única enamorada de él, era esa Naho, que había pasado diez años preguntándose cómo hubiese sido su vida si Kakeru no hubiese sido tan egoísta como para tomar esa decisión, del qué hubiera sido de ella y ese amor platónico que tuvo por él, de esa culpa por no ser tan buena amiga como para notar que por mucho que sonriera, Kakeru Narause, se sentía solo y vacío, había sido todo aquello lo que le había motivado a escribirle, guardando memorias bonitas, y deshaciendo sus culpas, no había duda, Naho del futuro, de otra línea temporal aún mantendría la duda de ¿cómo sería una vida al lado de Kakeru? Ella podía regresarle el favor, decirle lo mucho que sólo había creído amarlo; pero no había sido así, la presión de salvarlo y limpiar sus arrepentimientos la habían llevado por un camino del que ahora se arrepentía.

NxS

Despertó temprano, preparó el desayuno como siempre lo hacía, al final había seguido el consejo de Suwa y vuelto a casa con Kakeru, como al parecer estaba predestinada a hacerlo ahora que él vivía, siendo ahora ella la que se preguntara día tras día como sería esa vida que la otra Naho había despreciado, si era tan mala como para querer vivir como ahora lo hacía.

Muchas veces quiso mentirse a sí misma, desgraciadamente, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Kakeru seguía siendo el mismo chico que ocultaba sus sentimientos debajo de una hermosa sonrisa que te hacía pensar que todo estaba bien, con las cartas, con sus amigos de su lado, pensó que lo lograrían, que a él le darían ganas de vivir, tener motivos para seguir adelante, pero había cosas que la Naho de ese futuro rechazado no sabía, no había convivido mucho con el chico con el que tanto soñaba y añoraba, a veces es más fácil vivir de sueños y esperanzas, que vivir con la realidad a cuestas.

Observó a su novio salir de la casa sin decir nada; parecía no afectarle demasiado que hubiese pasado dos días siendo la huésped de Suwa, pero claro, a veces olvidaba lo buenos amigos que eran, que sabían casi todo el uno del otro.

—Suwa va a mudarse a Tokyo –informó Azusa como si la noticia no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Sí, ha estado pidiéndole consejos a Kakeru los últimos días –admitió Takako sin prestar mucha atención a Naho, que seguía jugando con su bebida.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada –admitió en un tono suave, haciendo que las chicas giraran hacia ella.

—Tal vez pensó que Kakeru te lo diría –se apresuró a decir Azusa.

—Quizá no quería que lo supiera –musitó.

—Vamos Naho, todos sabemos lo mucho que Suwa los quiere a ti y a Kakeru, no se iría sin decirle nada a alguno de ustedes, no es de esa clase de personas.

—Lo sé, sólo… -no continúo, no quería enfocarse al hecho de que Suwa se iría de Nagano.

La plática avanzó de nuevo, con otro tema que Naho agradeció, por fortuna ni Takako o Azusa insistirían sobre el tema, y ella era demasiado reservada como para expresar su sentir por los hechos.

Avanzó tranquilamente hasta la casa de Suwa, pudiendo notar el movimiento, el chico ya había comenzado a empacar sus cosas para la mudanza, sin duda no tenía pensado decirle nada; se quedó quieta, esperando a que le abriera la puerta, la mirada del chico fue de sorpresa, pero se recuperó un segundo después.

—Naho, no te esperaba –sonrió y de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Ah –titubeó un momento, pensando si ser honesta o no –vas a mudarte –murmuró cambiando de tema por el que realmente le importaba, después de todo era la razón por la que había ido.

—Eh, sí, iba a decírtelo, pero… la verdad es que no quise molestarte con esto después de ver como estabas por lo de Kakeru.

—Puedo ayudarte a empacar o a llevar las cajas –sonrió amable.

—No quiero molestarte, Naho –sonrió.

—Me has ayudado mucho, Suwa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –sonrió.

El chico devolvió el gesto, así que Naho pasó después de quitarse los zapatos, yendo directamente hasta una de las cajas.

—Mejor ayúdame a terminar de meter en las cajas lo de aquél librero –sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que fueses alguien de libros –sonrió tímida.

—Son los Mangas de Hagita –se encogió de hombros –ya no tenía espacio para ellos en su casa, así que me ha pedido prestado el mío –sonrió –iré por algo para beber.

—Gracias.

Naho se dedicó a guardar los mangas en la caja cercana a ella, mientras que Suwa se encargaba de ir por algo de beber a la cocina, observó a su alrededor cuando algo cayó de uno de los mangas que había tomado, no le tomó mucho tiempo adivinar que era la carta que se había enviado Suwa, al menos el del otra línea de tiempo, se agachó para tomarla y sintiéndose invasora, sacó las hojas ¿por qué Suwa la había conservado también?

Su mirada pasó sobre las líneas para detenerse sobre la imagen que sobresalía un poco del sobre, una fotografía que los mostraba a ellos dos, junto a un bebé, su mirada se llenó de lágrimas y buscó rápidamente entre las hojas, buscando una explicación que no tardó en llegar.

_«Actualmente estoy casado con Naho y tenemos un hijo, los tres vivimos cerca del monte Koubou, pero no creo que me creas si digo eso, así que aquí hay una foto como prueba._

_Si Kakeru está vivo, creo que él habría tenido un futuro con Naho._

_Soy un bastardo injusto, quiero pedir disculpas a Kakeru._

_A mí mismo que recibió ésta carta, me pregunto si te confesarás en Nochevieja, pero eso no es posible, ya no puedo confesarle, desde entonces Kakeru es el único que puede traer felicidad a Naho._

_Kakeru no es alguien que persigue activamente su propia felicidad, Naho es la misma manera, dadas sus personalidades pasivas, creo que es un milagro que incluso son capaces de caminar juntos, me pregunto qué harás dentro de diez años, y con quién se estará riendo Naho y Kakeru, tengo un futuro donde vivo felizmente con Naho, incluso tenemos un hijo, si Kakeru también está vivo, estoy seguro de que es la mejor vida que uno podría pedir. ¡Es tu propia vida, toma tus propias decisiones! _

_También, hay algo que siempre he lamentado, yo quería ver un futuro donde Kakeru y Naho rían juntos, parece que son muy dichosos»_

—Listo, perdón la tardanza…

La mirada del chico se desvió de inmediato a lo que Naho sostenía con una de sus manos, ya que con la otra se cubría la boca, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin intención de detenerse; había encontrado la carta que recordaba bien haberle pedido a Hagita que alejara de él, para evitar torturarse con el futuro que dejó ir, para que ella fuera feliz con el chico que había amado siempre.

—Suwa –lo nombró, entre el llanto.

—Naho –murmuró apenado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, porque tanto mi yo de esa línea temporal como yo, creemos que tu felicidad está junto a Kakeru, por eso no te lo dije.

— ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? –le mostró la fotografía, los ojos castaños de Suwa se perdieron en la imagen.

—Naho, en serio, yo…

—No, Suwa –avanzó hasta él –yo también tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Bueno, como tu carta no lo menciona, pensé que… era una señal de que te arrepentías de haberte casado conmigo en esa línea temporal.

La chica retrocedió un momento, posiblemente Suwa tuviese razón, tal vez la tonta idea romántica de esa Naho Takamiya de tener una vida perfecta y color de rosa con Kakeru hubiese eclipsado todo lo que Suwa era para ella, quizá, sólo quizá, había tenido la intención de que nunca pasara por su mente la posibilidad de que podía ser feliz con alguien que no fuese su amor Kakeru.

—Tal vez ese yo; no quiso que lo supieras tampoco.

—Y para _mí, _fue correcto ocultar algo tan importante, algo como que sacrificaría mi vida contigo, a nuestro hijo –sollozó.

—En nuestra línea no…

— ¡Ese es el problema Suwa, que no lo ves! ¡Yo tenía el mismo derecho que tú a elegir a quién quería en mi vida!

—Lo elegiste a él, Naho –le recordó el chico.

—Sí, tal vez porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí –se limpió las lágrimas.

—Kakeru te ama, Naho.

— ¿Y qué hay con mis elecciones?

—No lo pongas de esa manera, suena…

—Tan injusto ¿no lo crees? Tienes razón, pero no sólo tienes la culpa tú, sino esa Naho que envió la carta, omitiendo cosas de mi futuro, omitiéndome que tenía más opciones para elegir, haciendo que me quedara con Kakeru sólo para lavar las culpas de una Naho que no soy yo –soltó desesperada.

—Lo siento, Naho –admitió apenado.

—Lo sientes ¿por qué? ¿Por haberme mentido o por no sentirte de la misma manera en la que me siento contigo?

El chico levantó la vista hasta ella; sintiendo un calor crecer por todo su pecho, mientras observaba a la chica directamente a los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, mejor dicho, no quería confundir lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— ¿De la manera en la que te sientes? –interrogó.

—No has pensado en la posibilidad que incluso en ésta realidad alterna, aunque Kakeru viviera me casaría contigo también.

Suwa avanzó suavemente hasta ella, acariciando su mejilla y limpiando los rastros salados que habían dejado las lágrimas, le dedicó una sonrisa y la temerosa Naho, lo sujetó del cuello, para acercarlo más a ella, y así, unir sus labios en un suave beso; confirmando que el destino de ellos, era estar juntos, con Kakeru o sin él.


End file.
